Journey
by secretlovechild
Summary: Shadi sets out on a quest to find the last two Sennen Item holders before he can finally rest, passing the final two items that he holds. His quest leads him from China to France, and on the way he finds something unexpected.
1. Learning of a Journey

A/N: This idea came to me randomly after watching Anastasia and listening to Life Is A Road too many times, thankfully I resisted the urge to throw random Russian duchesses into the fic, well, maybe one or two will make appearances… but really, who doesn't love random Russian duchesses? I know I do!

Shadi: Please, no random Russian duchesses! NO!   
Anastasia: What's wrong with random Russian duchesses? Hmmmm?  
Shadi: Uh…. Nothing?  
SLC: Now now children… Shadi? Shouldn't you be making out with Pegasus in a closet or something?  
Shadi: YOU PROMISED NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!  
Isis: What's this I hear about you and Pegasus and a closet? I must have missed that…  
SLC: You were too busy with Rishid… wink wink nudge nudge  
Isis: YOU PROMISED NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!  
SLC: Heh… heh… today just isn't my day for secrets…

Ahem. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from it, I do own my OCs and the plot is of my own creation.

Summary: Shadi sets out on a quest to find the last two Sennen Item holders before he can finally rest, passing on the final two items that he holds. His quest leads him from China to France, and on the way he finds something unexpected. NOTE: Italics are either a vision, a dream or a flashback.

* * *

Isis looked at Shadi not sure what to think. He wanted her help finding the holders of the remaining Sennen Items. After the Pharaoh had regained his memories and defeated Zork, Shadi had decided that it was time for all the items to be distributed to their rightful owners, Isis had been returned her Sennen Tauk and now she supposed that was why Shadi wanted her help. She could use her item to foretell where they might find the final two holders. 

Isis didn't know all of what went on while the Pharaoh regained his memories and she certainly didn't know everything about Shadi, but she did know enough to understand that when it came to the Sennen Items, no one knew better than Shadi.

"I will help you," Isis declared, staring at the mysterious man.

"Thank you," Shadi turned to leave, "I will return in three days time and we will set out on our journey to find the final holders. If you receive any visions, inform me."

Isis nodded and Shadi left her.

Malik, who had been shooed from the room when Shadi appeared, hurried back in,

"What was that about, sister?" Malik had a probably well-placed distrust of the strange man.

"I am going to be going on a trip," Isis informed her younger brother, who was looking questioningly at her.

"A trip?" Malik questioned, "where? Why?"

"Shadi wishes my help in finding the last Sennen Item holders, my Tauk may reveal to me clues to their locations. I do not know where we will begin our search, hopefully my item will send me a vision."

"What will you do when you find them?" Malik looked genuinely curious now, not suspicious about Shadi.

"I assume Shadi means to give them their Sennen Items, and then we will return," Isis explained to her brother.

"Will you tell Yuugi about your quest for the holders?" Malik was certainly very inquisitive.

"I can only assume that Shadi will inform him, he will probably want to put him in contact with the holders once we have found them, so that if he has need of them he can call them to him," Isis certainly hoped that Yuugi would never have need of the Sennen Item holders because that could only mean trouble.

"Well, good luck with that then, sister," Malik grinned at his sister and left Isis to think over the journey she would soon be leaving on.

* * *

_"I challenge you to a duel! If you win you can have my life and my scales, if I win I get your life!" the man's voice rang clear and loud as he stood defiantly facing a woman who glared heatedly at him, her sword pointed at his neck. _

_"I could kill you now and be done with it," she said, pressing the tip of her sword under his neck. _

_"And be cursed by the gods forever for killing an unarmed priest and stealing his Sennen Item without a fair duel," he smirked at the woman, not even flinching as she dug her sword deeper into his neck and a trickle of blood ran down his chest. _

_"I have killed the unarmed before, but I will duel you fairly for your scales," she withdrew her sword, "I don't want to risk the scales not revealing their powers to me because I did not win them fairly." _

_He let a smug grin cross his face and he stepped back to duel her, little did she know that he was one of the few strong enough to have a soul monster that they could summon, there was no way she could defeat him._

Li-Ming sat up in bed, her eyes flying open. She was sweating and her hair was clinging to her face and neck. She'd had the same dream every night for the past week, and she never got farther in the dream than the man's familiar grin as they prepared for the duel. What she found so unnerving was that between the two figures in the dream, they could have been her parents for all that she resembled them.

Standing up Li-Ming headed to her mirror, hoping that maybe in the night she'd suddenly changed and when she looked into it she wouldn't see features she dreamt about every night on two people who weren't her. But there, staring back at her in a face almost identical to the man's, were the woman's wide green eyes.

Li-Ming sat back down on her bed and reached onto her bedside table for her deck. Just holding it helped to calm her and she began shuffling it, relieving some of her nervous tension left over from the unnerving dream.

If only she knew why she was dreaming about these people who resembled her so closely, and why she never got farther than the start of their duel. Who won? And how did that affect her?

Staring down at the card she held in her hand, she smiled; it was her favourite card, the Celtic Guardian. Nothing could shake the remnants of the strange dream from her mind like the calming effect of her favourite card. The dream's meaning would become apparent in time, wouldn't it?

* * *

Rishid looked at his sister warily, "are you sure it's a good idea?" 

"Shadi says we need to find the last holders, and he knows more about the Sennen Items than we, so we must accept this and he has asked for my help and I can only give it," Isis explained to her brother.

"Shadi has caused more trouble than he is worth in the past, knowledge of the Sennen Items or not, look at what he did to Malik," Rishid was very protective of both of his adoptive siblings.

"He must have had a purpose in doing what he did, Shadi would not have done it without a reason," Rishid wasn't so sure, despite his sister's defense of the man.

"What about your duties here as a Tomb Keeper?"

"I have you and Malik to take care of our duties here, it is an important journey I will be going on and I must accept the task I have been given. Please Rishid, you must understand that what I do is necessary?" Isis hoped that Rishid understood despite his dislike of Shadi.

Rishid sighed and nodded, "I understand, sister. I do not like it, but I understand."

Isis smiled, "thank you, brother."

_"Gautier, avez-vous finis votre tâches?" A round, elderly woman asked a boy, who bared a startling resemblance to Shadi. _

_"Oui Madame Camille, est-ce que je peut aller au Paris avec les autres?" The boy looked hopefully and innocent, the expression looked odd on the face that looked so much like Shadi's. _

_"D'accord, mais vous devrez rentrer avant huit-heure!" The old woman smiled at the boy's eagerness. _

_"Oui, Madame Camille!" He ran out of the room with childish enthusiasm. _

Isis blinked, her eyes readjusting from her vision.

Rishid looked at his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her, as she seemed off-balance, "sister? Are you alright?"

Isis took a deep breath, it had been awhile since she had had a vision, and nodded, "I am alright, brother, it was only a vision,"

"What did you see?" Rishid asked.

"Where Shadi and I will be going," Isis had a feeling that didn't leave room for questioning; that the boy she had seen was to be a holder of a Sennen Item, Shadi's Sennen Ankh to be exact.

Rishid nodded, "where is that?"

"Paris."

* * *

Hope you all like this new fic! More will be coming soon! 


	2. Leaving on a Journey

A/N For those of you who don't know the Japanese names that I'm using:  
Isis – Ishizu  
Rishid – Odion  
Malik – Marik  
Jou – Joey  
Honda – Tristan  
Anzu – Tea

Also, just so everyone is clear on the former holders of the Sennen Items:  
Puzzle – Pharaoh  
Rod – Priest Seto  
Ring – Mahaado (also Thief King)  
Tauk – Priestess Ashizu  
Ankh – Priest Shada  
Scales – Priest Karim  
Eye – Priest Akunadin

So basically the unclaimed ones are the Ankh and the Scales which is why Shadi is looking for their holders, and I know Pegasus doesn't have the eye anymore, Shadi decided that the eye has had too many corrupt holders and gave it to Yuugi to make sure that no one uses it for evil again. Also, Shadi tried to give the Rod the Seto (who doesn't want it) and has left Yuugi in charge of convincing Seto to take it.

I know you're all probably wondering who Li-Ming and Gautier are, and why the heck the random French vision was in there, but they are important. Li-Ming has a dream in this chapter that should help to clear up who she is and Gautier will be showing up again later. Also there are more random unknown people in this chapter, who they are will be cleared up soon as well.

Summary: Isis and Shadi leave for France, Malik has fun with alliteration.

* * *

"Have you had any visions?" Shadi's first words to Isis after three days were brisk. He needed an answer quickly. 

"Hello to you too," sneered Malik glaring at Shadi.

"I have," Isis replied, ignored Malik, "there is a boy in France who is almost identical to you, in my vision he said he was going to Paris, but only for a few hours, I assume this means he lives very near to it."

Shadi nodded, he had been hoping she would have a vision of such nature, "excuse me, I will go make arrangements for our flight to Paris." Shadi disappeared as quickly as he appeared, leaving Malik and Isis.

Malik glared at the spot here Shadi had been and turned to his sister, "I still don't like that man, he is bad news."

"I know you don't trust him Malik, but he has asked for my help and I will give it to him."

Malik sighed at his sister's defense of the man. He simply didn't trust Shadi and didn't like the idea of his sister leaving indefinitely with him, "fine, sister. I will accept your judgment."

It was then that Shadi reentered the room, "I have booked us a place on a flight tonight."

Isis shook her head, "no."

Shaadi and Malik both stared at her.

"Does that mean you've changed your mind and you're not going?" Malik asked quickly, hoping that his sister had.

"No," Isis said again, "we cannot take a flight today," she shook her head as if trying to shake the feeling of unease off of herself, "I'm not sure why, but I just have this feeling… it feels wrong. We can not take a flight anywhere today."

Shadi looked at Isis not entirely sure if this was just some female oddity or if her Tauk was trying to tell her something, "I believe there is also a ship leaving for France today, but that will certainly prolong our journey."

Isis seemed to think this over before nodding, "it may make our journey longer, but I cannot help but feel that a ship would be a better alternative to an airplane."

"I will trust you on this, for you are the holder of the Sennen Tauk, let me make the changes." Shaadi disappeared again leaving Malik to stare wonderingly at his sister.

"Your Tauk is giving your foreboding feelings now? I thought it dealt only in visions of doom and destruction?"

Isis smiled at her brother, "I am not sure where the feeling came from, but it was not something I could simply ignore, not when my Tauk grants me the power to see into the future."

Malik nodded, and hoped that the Tauk was trying to tell his sister something and that she wasn't going crazy or had been spending too much time with Shadi, master of vague foretellings of terror.

* * *

"Sir, they will be on flight 383 for Paris, tonight. It leaves at 7:45." 

A tall man dressed in all black smiled, "make sure they never get to France, I want those Sennen Items in my hands by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," the other man bowed.

"You may go Nibori, and don't return empty handed."

The man called Nibori left the room, leaving the other man to grin at the thought of how close he was to collecting two of the prized Sennen Items, "soon I will have the powers of both the Ankh and the Scales. I will be invincible!"

* * *

Isis stood at the port, staring at the large ship on which she was to travel to France. 

"Sister, we will miss you," Rishid gathered his sister up in his arms, "please stay safe."

"And don't listen to anything Shadi says! It only leads to trouble!" Malik hugged his sister as well, glaring at Shadi over her shoulder.

"I will miss you both, my brothers," Isis quickly hugged both Rishid and Malik again before turning to Shadi.

"Are you ready, Isis?" he asked.

"I am ready," Shadi turned leading the way onto the ship, and Isis followed. Thinking that perhaps she was getting into more than she had thought, but she shook that thought off quickly, it was just a search for two item holders. There was nothing dangerous about that.

* * *

_The white haired man laughed cruelly, "Do you think your power can be me?"_

_Li-Ming stared as another man, dressed in a white robe spoke with fury, "Listen carefully, thief! The seven Sennen Items are maintaining balance of the world. The only people who can hold them are the Pharaoh, who represents god, and the priests, who have soul training. If a person with an evil heart like you touches them, his soul will be burnt and he will die!"_

_The white haired thief laughed again, "Don't say that to me! The more you say those things, the more I will desire the items!"_

_A tall man dressed all in blue spoke, "So! We will destroy you with our power!"_

"_Don't be frustrated, you can save your lives by submitting your items to me!" The thief smirked at the men assembled around him and dumped his stolen treasure to the ground._

_Another man, bald with tattoos on his forehead exclaimed his surprise. _

_A round, elderly man gasped in surprise, "These… these are…"_

"_Could these be..." the man in the white robe stared at the treasures._

_The thief laughed, "There is another gift that I haven't shown you yet…" He whistled and his horse came running in, dragging a casket with it and the thief stepped up upon it._

_The tattooed man frowned, "What's that!?"_

_The robed man gasped, "It is Pharaoh Akunumkanon's casket!"_

_The tall man in blue glared at the thief, indignantly, "How dare you touch the body of the former Pharaoh!"_

_A spikey haired man just stared at the casket in horror._

_Another man, robed with jewelry adorning his form cried out in rage, "You!"_

_The tall priest spoke again, "Your life will be ended here! I call the Seal Stone!"_

_Two men, who appeared to be soldiers pushed a stone tablet next to the theif, who only laughed, "What are you going to do with that thing?"_

_The tattooed man glared at the thief, "A thief who has reached this point will take a large hit."_

_The man who had appeared in Li-Ming's previous dreams called out to the other, "Wait! Be careful Shada!"_

_The man, whose name was Shada, stopped at turned to the other, "Karim?"_

_Karim held out a set of scales that were swinging back and forth from left to right, "Look at the Sennen Scales! They are measuring the darkness in the mind of this man!"_

The robed man appeared to be in thought for a moment and then added, "Darkness in his heart is very deep, he is full of a tremendous evil!"

_Shada pulled out an Ankh, "Sennen Ankh, let me enter the heart of this thief!"_

_After a moment he pulled back, staggering in shock, "That Ka!"_

_The robed man put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong, Shada?"_

"_His Ka is too powerful! The seal stone will not hold it!" _

"_Impossible!" the tall man shouted._

_The robed man turned to his fellows, "His Ka! He is releasing it!"_

_The thief laughed as he released his Ka, it was huge with the upper body of a man, with wings and the lower body of a snake._

_Shada stared at it in shock, "what is his Ka?"_

"_I don't understand. Why does such a powerful Ka exist in a thief!?" the robed man wondered._

_The thief laughed his cruel and terrible laugh again, "What's wrong? Are you scared of my Diabound?"_

_The tall man glared defiantly at the thief, "Don't underestimate the power of the Sennen Items, Thief! I will show you the power of my Sennen Rod! EVIL! SEAL!" The man pointed his rod at the monster called Diabound who was sealed into the stone tablet._

_The man grinned, "You have seen it! The power of the Sennen Rod!"_

_The thief just laughed, "Priests, if the evil is sealed…am I changed into a good man?"_

_The tall man just stared, "But… the seal stone!"_

_The seal stone crumbled as Diabound was released and the white haired thief laughed and laughed._

Li-Ming's eyes flew open and she lay in bed, panting for a few moments, adjusting to being in her own bed in her own room. This dream contained the same man she had seen before, but it was a different dream. Different from the one she had had for almost a week. This one didn't contain the woman who was the duel the man… Karim. She knew his name now, but that didn't help her. She still didn't know why she was dreaming about him, or who all the other people in her dreams were. Who was the woman? Who were the other priests in the most recent dream? The thief? Would she ever know the answers?

* * *

Yes my retelling of Ancient Egypt flashback/dream thingy was really really bad but I don't have any ressources here with me so I'm going by what I remember and what I can find on the web. So bare with me and if anyone has any corrections for that please let me know.  



	3. Journey on the Sea

A/N: Yes, so also a note that Sennen Items are the Millennium Items and I believe that the names of the Tauk and the Ankh are changed to Necklace and Key. If that helps at all.

I know a lot of this fic doesn't make sense currently, but hopefully it will eventually.

Summary: A plane crashes, more visions and Shadi and Isis have a nice little talk, in which Shadi confesses he has no clue who he's talking to.

_

* * *

_

_I feel the wind in my hair  
And it's whispering, telling me things  
Of the storm that is gathering near  
Full of power I'm spreading my wings_

_

* * *

_

"Last night at approximately 8:00 an airplane flight destined for France crashed in the Egyptian desert, details as to why this crash occurred are not yet available. Rescue workers are searching for survivors..."

Isis stared at the television in horror. That plane, that was the flight she and Shadi were supposed to take, she could have been on that plane! She could have been killed!

"Sabotage," Shadi said darkly, looking at the television.

"You think… someone wants us dead? Why?" Isis stared at Shadi, sure he may be the most knowledgeable when it comes to Sennen Items, but with his habit of delivering messages of death and destruction, perhaps he wasn't the best judge of what was accidental and what was a murder attempt.

"We are carrying three Sennen Items. Three of the most powerful artifacts known to man, if we were dead, anyone would be free to take them," Shadi explained, his eyes clouding over.

"But how many know about the power of the Sennen Items, and if they do know about the power, how many know that we carry them?" Isis asked, it all seemed like a coincidence, a frightening too-close sort of coincidence, but one nonetheless.

"If someone were to search hard enough, I believe there is enough scattered information to point to us as holders of Sennen Items," the thought was unnerving and Isis was once again regretting agreeing to this search for holders. She suddenly felt wide open to attack on this boat in the middle of the ocean.

"This also explains your reluctance to take that flight, the Sennen Tauk was warning you of the danger. That will be helpful if whoever sabotaged the plane should decide to try other means to dispose of us," Isis was at a loss to how Shadi could speak about someone trying to 'dispose' of them so easily. He may not value his life, but Isis certainly valued hers. That brought the old question to Isis's mind of exactly how alive Shadi was.

Isis nodded, "I'm going to go for a walk," she stood and left the small cabin where she and Shadi were.

* * *

Li-Ming looked at the invitation in her hand,_Li-Ming Egan   
You are invited to participate in the first annual Duel Monsters World Championship. Should you wish to participate, the tournament begins on May 1st in London, England. Please contact us with your reply before April 25th.__  
Regards,__  
The International Confederation for Duel Monsters_

A World Championship for Duel Monsters, a chance to prove herself internationally, Li-Ming couldn't wait. She was the top duelist in China and now she would be able to show the whole world what she could to.

"Dad!" Li-Ming ran into her father's study, clutching the letter in her hand.

"Yes?" her father asked, looking up from behind his wire framed glasses.

Li-Ming handed her father the letter and grinned, "I can go, right?"

Her father smiled, "of course, I haven't been home in years, it's about time."

Li-Ming's father Donald was actually British, he had met her mother when she had gone to London to study and they had fallen in love and Donald had come back to China with her. Li-Ming had never been to her father's country, and now she not only had the chance to compete internationally, but she would also get to see her father's home country.

* * *

Isis stood at the side of the ship watching the water below her, feeling the wind blow through her long hair. Someone was trying to kill her, not that she hadn't been in a similar situation, but now she did not know who it was, nor how she could deal with it.

"I am sorry for getting you involved in this."

Isis started at the sound of the familiar voice behind her, as Shadi came up beside her, resting his elbows on the side of the boat.

"I would say that I never knew that this would happen, but that would be a lie because I suspected something of the sort might. But I am sorry for putting you in danger; it was the only way I knew. I sometimes forget that not everyone exists the way I do, and that not everyone's existence is based on the fate of the Sennen Items," Shadi sighed, looking out over the water.

Isis nodded, resisting the urge to ask exactly how it was Shadi existed, "I should have known that there was the danger, there is always a danger when you carry a Sennen Item. I should be used to it by now."

"Don't get used to it, I have gotten used to it and I have forgotten what it is to live," Shadi looked at Isis closely, and then turned away, "it is too easy to talk to you, I sometimes forget that you are not who I think you are."

Isis was about to ask exactly who he thought she was, before he turned and walked away, leaving her to think over his mysterious words.

"_Gautier, voulez-vous jouer avec moi?" A small blond boy held up a duel monsters deck looking hopefully at Gautier, the Shadi look-alike._

"_D'accord!" Gautier pulled out his own deck._

Isis blinked and found herself staring at the ocean again and not into the face of a younger, happier, Shadi.

* * *

"You fool! I gave you a simple task, crash the plane and take the Sennen Items and you couldn't even do that!" The man in black shouted.

"They were not aboard the plane. They must have known of our plot, though how I do not know. I will get to work finding what means they are using to get to France," Nirobi sneered at the other man, there was nothing he hated more than taking orders from this man no different from a spoilt child. Soon, he thought. Soon he would be the master and his boss would be the slave.

"See that you do find where they are, and quickly. I am growing impatient Nirobi. I want those items."

"Yes, sir. You will have them." Nirobi smirked as he turned from the other man, soon _he_ would have them. He would have the power that had long been denied to him.

* * *

"_I have finally returned," a white haired man stated._

_A man with tattoos across his forehead stared in horror, "impossible!"_

"_Is he immortal?" a round, elderly man seemed to agree._

_A man with tri-coloured hair glared at the white haired man, "Bakura!"_

_The white haired man, called Bakura, grinned, "You have done it, the great priest of darkness! I would like to hear about your grudge!"_

"_You…" said a man, called the priest of darkness by Bakura._

"_You shouldn't be surprised, your body should have known it, the great power of Zork. It is by that great power that I have been revived," Bakura grinned twistedly at the priest of darkness._

"_The wicked Zork! By that power…" the old round man cried out._

"_The great and wicked priest of darkness. There is no time for you to go on about your lasting grudges. You have something to do, don't you? To him…" Bakura looked to a tall man dressed in blue._

"_Seto!" cried the priest of darkness._

"_Yes," said Bakura, "you were to take out the Blue Eyes and give it to him."_

Gautier opened his eyes the remnants of the dream making him feel nervous and scared by every shadow that danced across his room. He had never had such an unusual dream before and it left him feeling distinctly scared, like the terrifying Bakura would pop out of any corner of his room and attack him.

"Gautier? C'est d'accord?" Gautier's best friend Richard sat up in his bed next to Gautier's.

"Oui, Richard. C'était seulement une cauchmare," Gautier assured his best friend.

* * *

Yes. Another chapter with another crappy AE flashback/dream thingy. Let me know if I've made any mistakes, I'm translating most of what I'm writing there, and it's from memory as well so if anyone has any corrections they would be much appreciated. 


	4. Memories on the Sea

A/N I forgot to mention that the lyrics at the start of the last chapter are from the song Hunting High and Low by Stratovarius.

Summary: Shadi and Isis have a moment, Li-Ming enters the World Championship and Nirobi searches for Shadi and Isis.

* * *

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy  
_Promise – Matchbook Romance

* * *

Shadi stood, staring out at the night sky, watching the stars and wondering why he had thought he could survive a journey such as he was on with Isis. It wasn't that he disliked Isis, it was that he simply couldn't take another moment of her reminding him of everything he had never had. 

_He watched her as she stood, beautiful against the night sky, her dark hair shining in the moonlight. It was all he ever did. Watch from afar as she fell in love with another man, watch from afar loving her and knowing she would never love him. She was his friend, she cared for him, but not in the way he cared for her. He watched as a second figure joined hers in the night, watching as he wrapped his arms around her as he himself had wanted to do so many times._

"_Seto," hearing that name spoken on her lips with so much love and devotion tore him up inside. She loved Seto and he was nothing to her._

Shadi couldn't bare remembering Aishisu because he had loved her and she had been in love with Seto, not him. Even after Seto had fallen in love with another woman she had gone on loving him. It was even more painful now because he could so easily fall in love with Isis, who was not in love with Seto, when he knew that he would have to leave her once again, this time a separation that would last forever.

"Shadi?" Isis's voice cut through the silence of Shadi's solitude as she came to join him, "what are you doing out here?"

Shadi was perfectly comfortable with her in a way that made him relax as he never did, "I was just remembering."

Isis didn't question him further, she just looked out over the ocean and Shadi did the same, content just to have a moment with someone who was so similar, yet still different from the woman he had loved all those millennia ago.

"Do you miss it?" asked Isis finally, her eyes still focused on the water.

Shadi was startled by her question, was she talking about Ancient Egypt? He had never told anyone the whole truth about his continued existence, but many had figured out the basic truth on their own, did Isis know? "Miss what?"

"Egypt, not my Egypt, yours."

So she had figured out most of it, that saved him trying to explain it all, he sighed, he was never really sure if he did miss it or not, "I don't know. I miss existing like I did back then, but somehow things are more beautiful now, when I know I will not be seeing them for much longer."

Isis turned to Shadi, who took in her face, memorizing it, even though he knew it perfectly. He did not want to forget her, even when he was finally able to rest.

"That's why you're searching for the final two holders, so that you can pass on your Sennen Items," it wasn't a question when Isis asked it, looking into his endless blue eyes as though she could see his soul through them.

"Yes, I thought that after… after the memories were set right, that I would be able to rest, but I am here. I believe it is because I have not given these last two items to their predestined owners," Shadi had fully expected to finally find peace in the afterlife after he had completed his task of restoring the Pharaoh's memories, but he had returned once again to this unending life.

"Hmmm…" Isis looked thoughtfully at the starry sky, and Shadi followed suit, hoping that maybe all the answers would be written in the darkness.

* * *

Nibori sighed as he looked at the passenger list of _La Sirene_. There were the two names he was hoping he wouldn't find on any list for a boat. So they had taken a boat, he would not be able to get them while they were at sea. He smirked as he saw the destination of the ship, he would be waiting for them when they got there, and they wouldn't escape him this time. Their Sennen Items would be his and then he wouldn't be taking orders from a petulant child. 

"_Shokran/1," Nirobi thanked the man who had shown him the passenger list._

"_Afwan/2, was your sister on board?" the man asked, referring to the lie Nibori has told to gain access to the list._

"_Yes, I will meet her in France. Your help was appreciated," Nibori grinned as he left, he could almost taste his victory. He would be the most powerful man live, he would hold the items he she have been given long ago_

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for your invitation to compete in the Duel Monsters World Championship. I would be honored to participate.  
Li-Ming Egan_

Li-Ming placed the short letter into an envelope and sealed it, dropping it onto a pile of letters to be sent on her father's desk.

"We're so proud of you, Li-Ming," said her mother Shu-Fang, "your father had hoped you would be invited."

"Do jeh/3, mama. I am honored to be invited," Li-Ming smiled at her mother, who was beaming with pride at her daughter.

"I know you will make China proud, you are the best duelist in our country and we will always be proud of you," Shu-Fang smiled at her daughter.

* * *

/1/ Shokran means "thank-you" in Arabic 

/2/ Afwan means "you're welcome" in Arabic

/3/ Do jeh means "thank-you" in Cantonese Chinese. I'm not actually sure if Li-Ming is Cantonese or Mandarin, but I guess she's Cantonese now.

This was a really really short chapter, but there should be another one soon, so that should make up for it! There were no badly translated and retold AE flashback/dreams in the chapter! Yay! I also know that Seto and Aishisu weren't together in AE, and I am a firm believer in Seto/Kisara but anyway, that figures in here to but I'm not sure how much detail I'm going to go into it. Anyway, in regards to Seto/Aishisu… THERE WAS INNUENDO! Anyway, don't worry this isn't a Seto/Isis fic.


End file.
